Their Story
by SilverAsTheFox
Summary: A collection of drabbles of my most recently favorite pairing: Eun Sang and Young Do.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the heirs. I wish I did though, then I would fix who Eun Sang ends up with.

* * *

He doesn't know when they start dating._ It just happens. _But he doesn't question it, partly because he's already satisfied with the way that their relationship is and mostly because he's afraid that that simple unanswered question between them would ruin it all.

Young Do knows that he shouldn't feel that way. They've already been going out for two years now so their relationship shouldn't be as fragile as it is pictured in his mind. _But he can't help it. _

Everything he's ever admired, loved, even remotely liked have turned out a disaster in the end. His mother abandoning him. His father abusing him. His best friend betraying him.

In the back of his mind, he knows that his rivalry with Kim Tan is all his fault, but by the time he's willing to admit it, he's already too strung up the whole ordeal and it just seems a lot easier to hate Kim Tan than to rekindle their tattered friendship.

"Hey," Cha Eun Sang greets him as she plops down in the seat in front of him. She takes one look at the luke-warm ramen in front of her and her brows scrunch up. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Ya, Cha Eun Sang," Young Do leans across the cheap, convenience store table. "You've kept me waiting."

She looks confused for a moment before taking out her phone and checking the time.

"I'm only five minutes late," she defends herself. "We agreed that we'd meet up at 3."

"You should know by now that I'm always ten minutes early," he sighs heavily, acting exasperated.

"Just because you have some weird idea that being less than ten minutes early is late, doesn't mean that I have to believe that too," Cha Eun Sang scoffs, breaking open the cheap, wooden chopsticks. A sound of disappointment makes its way past her lips and she raises her pair of chopsticks and inspects the disproportioned ends.

"Aish, this girl," Young Do complains, snatching the chopsticks from her hand and replacing them with his own.

"Hey!" Eun Sang complains at having her eating utensil stolen. "I could have eaten with them." But she still accepts his perfectly halved chopsticks.

"How's work?" Young Do questions her, raising a mouthful of ramen noodles to his face.

She rolls her eyes and answers with a firm and quick, "Fine." She knows that he doesn't really care about the three jobs she's juggling along with college. If anything, he absolutely resents them. So much, in fact, that he makes it a daily chore to remind her everyday on how she should quit.

"It's not 'fine'" Young Do complains loudly, pointing his chopsticks at her. "Everyday that you meet with me, the bags under your eyes become darker. You're basically living off of coffee and energy drinks. When was the last time that I saw you without a schoolbag on your back? It's like you have it engrained in your head that every second you're not working, you're stud—"

Cha Eun Sang breaks him off before he can finish that sentence. "If you were just going to complain about work than you shouldn't have asked me how it's been!"

"You should just quit. All of your jobs. I can take care of you," Young Do commands. "Then you can just focus on school. And me. Like how it's supposed to be."

"Wanna buy me a car then?" Eun Sang jokes.

"What kind?"

Her expression suddenly turns serious. "Don't! I was just kidding."

Young-Do smirks at her disgruntled expression. "Ya! Cha Eun Sang! Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Cha Eun Sang explodes. "Young Do, I understand that your frustrated with how hard I've been working lately but I can't let you carry me forever. I need to do this." Her face softens when she sees how surprised he is. "For myself."

He immediately plasters a familiar smirk on his lips. "Aish! Eun Sang! You're too hard working. Makes me want to spoil you." He laughs at her blush and she scowls at his snickering.

They finish their meal and throw away the trash before grabbing each other's hand and walking to the curb where Young Do's motorcycle rests.

The seats they've previously occupied grows cold and the trash that they've thrown away eventually gets sent off to the dump. But it doesn't matter, because they'll still visit the same convenience store next week and continue the satisfying, although sometimes irritating cycle that is Choi Young Do and Cha Eun Sang.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Heirs.

* * *

Flowers

Cha Eun Sang loved flowers. She made it known to him from Day 1 when he showed up to her house with a bouquet of the ever so popularized red roses and she praised them for the rest of the week.

Young Do thought that flowers were stupid. _Cliche and weak. _Why would anyone waste money on a bunch of weeds that can be found in anyone's backyard? Granted that he did have_ a lot_ of money to waste. Which is why he purposely went out of his way to drive to the most popular flower shop in Seoul and buy the grandest(and most expensive) item in the store for her.

It was a mistake. One of the stupidest mistakes of his life because now, Cha Eun Sang had it drilled into her head that he appreciated the disgustingly colorful and too sweet smelling plants.

No matter how much he moaned and complained about being dragged to the local florist every other day, she would somehow magically tune out his words and replace them with something sweet. In her head, it was romantic and in his, he was contemplating her level of sanity.

Her obsession with flowers were slowly starting to consume him. Enough so that he would cringe every time he saw one of those pedaled demons in the corner of his eyes. Young Do was convinced that they were raised from Hell just to taunt him.

Young Do was always proud of his ability to stay strong and stare danger in the face with a smirk but now al he wanted to do was to just hide from the goddamn flora. There was no escaping the bane of his existence though. They were _everywhere._From the vendors on the street to the lobby he passed everyday to make it to his room. So he did the next best thing.

_If you can't beat them join them, _Young Do thought with overwhelming satisfaction.

"Choi Young Do!" Cha Eun Sang screamed over the phone. He smirked at her frustrated tone. "What did you do to my house?"

"I just had flowers delivered, Transfer Student," he explained innocently, using her old high school name. "Enjoy them. They cost a lot."

Two days later, when Young Do decided to pop up for an unexpected visit he spotted the overflowing bunch of daisies and lilies peeking out from under her and several neighbor's trashcan lid and smiled.

"I hate flowers," she later moaned to him over tea, glaring at the hundreds of vases that littered her home.

* * *

There's a bouquet of flowers in front of me and I have nothing better to do, so here's Drabble 2!


End file.
